In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,394 entitled “Downdraft Fan System for Riding Lawnmower” issued Mar. 20, 2001, there is disclosed a downdraft fan system for riding vehicles, such as lawn/farm equipment, that provides a constant flow of ambient air downwardly over the operator to provide protection from heat exposure, dust, and biting insects. The system has been well accepted and has provided improved working conditions for the operator under adverse environmental conditions. I have determined, however, that under severe solar and precipitation conditions additional protection for the operator would be desirable. While numerous canopies are available for open air vehicles of many types, they are not compatible with the ease of installation and operation of my fan system. These canopies would overlie the fan and interfere with its operation by restricting flow air thereto. Further, the position of the fan beneath the canopy draws air from ground level resulting in an undesirable presence of dust, insects and contaminants in the circulating stream. Moreover, their independent mounting would require additional mounting hardware adding expense and introducing support structure interfering with operator vision and freedom of movement.